goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:GodzillaFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Graveyard Ghouls page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 05:27, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Keep up the Good work Keep it up Goddy, we are making this wiki better than it used to be:) NicktheDummy (talk) 19:16, June 20, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:01, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Congratulations You've done so much and made it so far, good carma sure did come to you my friend :) thank you for bringing this wiki back to life. NicktheDummy (talk) 16:02, July 7, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Episode Categorization Idea I have an idea for a better way to categorize the television episodes! We should put the episode descriptions on their own sub-pages. Here's what I mean: The URL for The Haunted Mask is http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/The_Haunted_Mask_%28Book%29 The URL for the episode could be http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/The_Haunted_Mask_%28Book%29/Episode All we would have to do is move the episode descriptions from where they are now to a new sub-page. The episode descriptions seem to cramped when they are on the same page as the books. If the episodes have their own sub pages, we could link to them directly. What do you think about my idea? Could it work? GoosebumpsArt (talk) 17:41, July 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Curly Actually, I'm not THAT big a Curly fan, I'm just saying it would have been nice if he was in the movie, mainly as Slappy's assistant, along with Carly Beth in the Haunted Mask. The cover of the Vinyl soundtrack wasn't enough, was it? Speaking of Mask, at one point, I pictured Carly Beth remaining as a child whilst wearing the Mask, which was voiced by someone completely different, but after a while and remembering the monsters in the stories are real, I figured that might've meant some, and I only mean some (due to Count Nightwing's story; just saying), of the good guys are also real, I figured she's be a full-grown woman by the time she and the mask were freed, and both her and the mask are voiced by the same person, and they would speak like Gollum, until the Mask was finally removed. Just an idea. The Problem With the Images! I have seen this problem many times before. The images are in CMYK. CMYK is a color mode used for printing, RGB color mode is typically used for the web. When Chrome (or another internet browser) tries to open a CMYK picture, the colors are wildy off. If you have Photoshop, I can explain how to fix these images. If you don't have Photoshop; File:Onedayathorrorland_-_reprint.jpg GoosebumpsArt (talk) 15:12, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Mistake http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cover_Images Please delete this category there is already another one like this and I keep mistaking them both. ALinkToThePasta (talk) 06:46, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again mate. ALinkToThePasta (talk) 06:45, July 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hello Hi GodzillaFan1, thank you for your message. I'll definitely consider applying for content moderator, although I don't feel ready to apply for administrator yet. I'm just not sure of what I should write on the thread...--Villainslover98 (talk) 22:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes, we'll see I will look in to it NicktheDummy (talk) 03:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Re: Merchandise galleries Hmmmm... I think that the Mud Monsters page looks okay the way that it is, but it would probably be fine if you moved the merchandise gallery up. GoosebumpsArt (talk) 15:24, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Although the images are now high quality, should we still leave the pages needing attention category in Goosebumps movie merch? NicktheDummy (talk) 15:30, August 11, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Add SlappyWorld to home page I think it's time we added a link to Goosebumps SlappyWorld to the home page, if it looks weird, you could also include the Goosebumps Movie Novel. NicktheDummy (talk) 02:13, August 5, 2016 (UTC)NicktheDummy Thank you so much :) Should we add Message Walls? Can we enable Message Walls? I think they might be easier than User Talk pages. (I don't think we need article comments yet, but a message wall would be nice.) However... If you enable Message Wall, it will replace User Talk Pages in your wikia's User Profiles. Your User Talk Pages will be archived. - Special Considerations I think message walls could make communicating much easier. What do you think? GoosebumpsArt (talk) 23:36, August 17, 2016 (UTC)